Fiery Spark
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: One shot. AU. Mid-spring has arrived, and vampire mating season is in full force. Edward is on the prowl for a human woman to mate with and impregnate. He sees Bella and finds her to be perfect. He makes his move on her.


Fiery Spark  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is my very first Twilight one shot. It is an AU piece where Edward is a vampire on the prowl for a human woman to mate with and impregnate as it is mating season for his kind and finds Bella to be the one for him. I got this idea for this one shot when I was reading about male vampires fathering children with human women. Then I started thinking about vampires having a mating season. As a result, this one shot was born. Edward and Bella's backgrounds are completely different, as are any Twilight characters that appear. I keep some of the features of Twilight vampires while adding my own, including the mating season. The year it is set in is 2008. Since this one shot has sexual content, I advise that you don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Clouds covered half the mid-evening sky above Oak Cove in southern Alberta, Canada in late April. Edward Cullen sat at a table next to the window at Lars Café, which was medium-sized and had tables with anywhere from two to six chairs scattered throughout the front of it. Booths could be seen further toward the back. An employee approached him, and he looked up.

"Any exciting news, sir?" she asked.

"Not really," he answered and folded the newspaper. "At least it won't be raining over the next several days."

"That's good. Springtime can be such a bitch with all these storms," the employee mumbled nervously. "Some even contain tornadoes. Canada doesn't get many, but we did have our first F5 tornado in Manitoba last year."

"I've heard of that. It appeared small throughout its lifespan. I hope Murfreesboro, Tennessee never gets hit by a violent tornado, but you never know," Edward commented with a small smile. "That's where I live."

She chuckled. "That's a nice place to live. Anyway, I better get back to work."

He winked at her. "Sure. See you later."

Edward laid the newspaper on the table and looked ahead. He wasn't a normal man. He was a vampire looking for a human woman as it was mating season. Humans and vampires had coexisted peacefully since the latter became known to the world during the Middle Ages. These vampires weren't like those of legend. They could go out into the sun and couldn't be killed by wooden stakes, garlic, holy water, etc. Their skin was very hard. They were stronger than humans were. They were changed by having venom injected into their bloodstream through bites from others. They were frozen at the ages at the time of transformation, which usually took three days. Some had special abilities.

For the first year, vampires were powerful physically. Their strength decreased as the venom replaced all their blood. They were divided into two kinds, animal blood drinkers and human blood drinkers. The former had golden brown eyes while the latter had red eyes. Their eyes turned black when they were thirsty. Males retained their ability to have children while females didn't due to their bodies needing to change in order to bear them. The only sure way to kill a vampire was to tear it apart and burn the pieces.

Every spring, male vampires entered into a state where they had an urge to mate with and impregnate human women. This would last until the end of summer. Some males had female vampires as mates, but the latter rarely had a problem with the former satisfying their urges. In fact, the females often helped the mothers with their children. Vampire/human offspring were referred to as dhampirs and grew at the normal rate of human children. They stopped aging at eighteen and could live for centuries. They occasionally developed special abilities, yet they didn't have vampire weaknesses. Their mothers often decided to become vampires themselves. Males had the ability to sense their lovers had conceived minutes after it happened by putting their hands on their abdomens. It was difficult for males to find suitable human women for mates.

Before his change, Edward worked as a doctor in Lexington, Kentucky. He was robbed at gunpoint by six men while walking down the sidewalk following dinner at Waffle House in October 1997. The men took him into an alley and brutally beat him within an inch of his life. They left him to die. A young male vampire named Ryan Livingston found him and changed him to save his life. The transformation lasted three days. Ryan taught him everything he needed to know about being a vampire. This included the urges male vampires experienced during mating season and feeding on animal blood. Three years later, Edward left Ryan and moved to Murfreesboro, Tennessee, where he continued his career. He had come to Canada in hopes of finding his mate.

Edward heard the bell ring and looked toward the door to see Bella Swan walk in with a backpack on her back and a duffel bag containing her clothes over her shoulder. He realized she was a hitchhiker. He'd seen hitchhikers come and go throughout his years. He kept his attention on her as she approached the cash register. A cashier walked up to her with a big smile on his face.

"Good evening, ma'am. What can I get you tonight?" the cashier asked.

"I'd like a large black coffee to go, sir," Bella answered.

He nodded at her. "Sure."

The cashier went out of sight. He reappeared with a large paper cup and a top. He laid them down next to the coffeemaker. He got the kettle and started pouring coffee. Edward emitted a soft, lustful growl as Bella moved her head from side to side, tossing her hair about. He saw her as the perfect woman for him to mate with. In fact, his eyes appeared to be saying, 'Mine. Mine.'

Bella pulled her hair behind her neck. She had worked in Forks, Washington as a high school teacher. After celebrating her birthday around this time last year, she decided to go on a hitchhiking adventure across the United States and Canada. Most people she rode with were very friendly. Some were rude. Others just gave her a lift since they were on their way to the town she wanted to see.

Bella heard stories about vampires when she was a child, especially those involving the males mating with and impregnating human women. She never gave them much thought as she had never seen one in person herself. She considered grading papers to be more important than listening to stories about the supernatural.

The cashier stopped pouring coffee once the cup was nearly full. He returned the kettle to the coffeemaker before placing the top on. He sang nonsense and made funny noises, which made Bella laugh. He took the cup to her, laying it in front of her. He typed in the price.

"That'll be one dollar and thirty cents, ma'am," the cashier announced.

"Okay," Bella said and set her bag down. She reached into her pocket to get a two-dollar Canadian coin. She handed that to him, and he typed in the amount and rung it up. He got her change.

"Seventy cents is your change," the cashier said and gave her the change. "Thank you. Have a nice night."

"You too," Bella replied and put her change in her pocket. She grabbed her coffee. "Thanks for the coffee."

Edward observed the young woman picking up her bag and putting it over her shoulder. She went out the door. He decided to make his move and stood up. He headed outside and followed her into the parking lot. He caught up to her next to his black car, which was a Mercedes and somewhat faded, near the street. He put his arm around her body. He placed his hand over her mouth.

Bella let out a muffled scream as she struggled against the vampire's grip to no avail. He brought his other hand to her neck. He pressed a spot on it, causing her to lose consciousness. She ended up dropping her bag and coffee in which the latter spilled everywhere once it hit the pavement. He laid her down on her side and got out his keys, which contained an automatic alarm device.

He pressed the button that unlocked the doors and opened the one behind the driver's side. He scooped her into his arms, putting her in the backseat. He grabbed her bag to put it in there. He closed the door. He got into the car and started the engine. He pulled out of the lot and drove away. No one witnessed what had just happened.

00000

Bella moaned softly and stirred a little bit. She opened her eyes, only to be met with blurry vision. She blinked three times to clear them. She found she was lying on a king-sized bed in a medium-sized first-floor room at Lark Hotel. Its number was one-three-one. She wasn't sure how long she'd been out. She ran her hand over her hair.

She pushed herself into a sitting position. She looked around and found the room had beige walls, a pine dresser, pine nightstands, and a TV. She also saw a mirror toward the back with a bathroom next to it. A closet was across from the bathroom. The floor was covered in beige carpet. Her eyes settled on Edward, who was sitting on a couch a short distance away from the bed. She gasped in fear. He rose to his feet and made way toward her. She backed up against the headboard as he sat down on the bed. She looked into his eyes.

"You're a vampire. I've heard stories about those with eyes like yours. You drink animal blood," she whispered, her body trembling somewhat.

"Yes, I do," he responded and reached up to touch her face. "You're so beautiful, young, and vibrant." He inhaled deeply. "You smell so sweet too."

"I'd rather smell sweet than stink like a fish," Bella whispered, biting her lip. "Ugh. I hate fish too."

"I used to love fish until I became a vampire," Edward commented, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "What is your name?"

She tensed somewhat. She didn't want to tell him her name, but she knew it'd be rude not to. She took slow yet even breaths.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella," Bella said quietly.

"That's a beautiful name. My name is Edward Cullen," Edward said calmly. He became serious and leaned close to her ear. "Listen to me. You belong to me. I am going to mate with and impregnate you. Do you accept this?"

She swallowed hard. She knew she wasn't getting out of this. "Yes, I do."

He kissed the spot underneath her ear. "Good."

Edward pulled back to look at Bella. He kissed her passionately. He slid his hand to her neck and brought the other one to it. He coaxed her lips to open with his tongue in which it and hers touched very lightly. She let out an ecstatic moan. She knew she should be resisting him, but she couldn't. In fact, she didn't want to. She slipped her arms around his neck. Her heart pounded in her chest. In fact, it seemed it would leap out and land on the floor any second. Electricity jolted up and down their spines. It shot through their bodies at a very rapid rate.

He trailed his lips to her neck and licked at it. She moaned ecstatically again while leaning her head back. She slid her fingers into his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it. She appeared ready to yank it out. He made his way to her pulse point and began sucking on it. He really wanted to bite her and mark her as his, but he wouldn't risk changing her into a vampire. Even if he held back the venom, he wouldn't be able to do it forever.

He returned to her lips for a kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, smiling against her lips when she let out a loud groan. He pulled away from her. He pushed her white blouse up to her breast line. He leaned down and kissed her stomach, and she sighed in delight. Her breathing turned to shudders when he ran his tongue over her navel. She ran her fingers through his hair. He slipped his hands underneath her blouse to squeeze her breasts.

"Oh, that feels good," Bella moaned softly. She winced at his fondling her breasts. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh, God. Oh."

Bella opened her eyes. She tapped Edward's head gently to get him to move upward. She kissed him with great passion once he was eye to eye with her. Her hands moved up underneath his blue t-shirt. They traced every muscle that lined his back, chest, and stomach. He emitted an intense groan. He slid his hands into her hair and grabbed at it. It was as if he was trying to keep himself from going over into the abyss.

Edward broke the kiss and got off the bed. He grabbed Bella's hands to help her stand up. He felt his erection straining against his dark blue jeans. He unbuttoned her blouse. She trembled somewhat as he slid it down her arms after he got it open. He tossed it over his shoulder once it was off, not caring where it landed.

He reached behind her, touching the clasp of her white bra. He undid it and removed it. He threw it to the floor. He undid the button on her blue jean shorts and unzipped them. He pushed them and her white underwear down. He got on his knees, so he could bring both down to her ankles. He stood up and took her hands, getting her to step out of them. He released his hold on her. He looked down at her breasts with such intensity that it seemed he'd go after them any second. However, he didn't want to do that.

He removed his t-shirt, throwing it to the floor. He unbuckled his belt before unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping them. He took them and his white underwear off. She swallowed hard at the sight of his cock springing forward. He cupped her face in his hands. He pressed a possessive kiss to her lips. Her arms slipped around his neck as his tongue entered her mouth.

Edward kissed his way down to Bella's chest. He dropped to his knees as he moved to down to her stomach. He smothered it with hungry kisses. She screamed in ecstasy. She brought her hands to his head. She ran her fingers through his hair as his hands kneaded her breasts. Her nipples became hard to his touch. He decided he was tired of her standing. He took her hands. He guided her to sit in his lap. She got her legs on either side of him. He pressed his forehead against hers, feeling her slide her arms around his neck.

"You're so damn sexy," he growled intensely. "You're mine."

He kissed her neck. He alternated between licking at and sucking on it. He put his hands on her breasts, running his thumbs over the nipples. He pinched them hard, making her wince loudly. She got louder when he gave them another hard pinch. She felt her body tense up. She couldn't stop a gasping moan from leaving her mouth. Fire started to build within him, as did it in her.

He kissed down to her chest. He took the right breast into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the nipple, sucking on it hard. She screamed pleasurably as she threw her head back. Her back arched as he ran his hands up and down her sides. He felt the urge to bite her nipple, but he resisted it. He turned toward the left breast. He lavished it with the same amount of attention. A whimper came out of her mouth, and her back made another arch.

Bella brought Edward's head up for a kiss. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, making him groan. She pushed him down on his back. She kissed his neck before licking at it. She ran her hands up and down his body. He sighed in ecstasy while running his fingers through her hair. She planted a trail of kisses down to his chest. She licked at the spot over his heart. He was unable to keep a moan from coming out of his mouth.

Bella brought her lips to the left nipple to take it into her mouth. Edward growled intensely at her running her tongue over it. His back made an arch. He squeezed his eyes shut, grabbing at her hair. His growl got even louder when she teased his nipple with her tongue. She turned her attention to the right nipple and gave it the same amount of attention.

He opened his eyes and groaned intensely. His grip on her hair tightened. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that it seemed he was about to explode. He had no doubt it was the same within her. He needed to be inside her right now. He brought her head upward for a long, hard kiss. He flipped her over on her back and broke it. He settled in between her legs and aligned himself at her entrance. He was about to enter her when she touched his arm. He stared at her with concern.

"Before you take me, you should know that I am a virgin," Bella said.

Edward was surprised. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He smiled. He was glad to know his mate was a virgin. In fact, he'd always wanted to take a human woman's virginity. He believed it'd make their lovemaking extra special. He leaned close to her ear.

"I must warn you. This will hurt," he said seriously.

She shook her head. "I don't give a damn."

Edward kissed Bella's neck as he slid inside her slowly. She tensed up quite a bit, though she tried not to. She winced painfully as he took her virginity. He stayed still, wanting to savor being inside her. She felt the pain fade away. Some tears fell from her eyes, but he kissed them away before giving her a kiss on the lips.

He started moving in and out of her. She moaned with every thrust, her hips lifting to meet each one. Their grunting and groaning mingled together, but they didn't care. Their lips met in a fierce kiss, their hands wandering everywhere. His body tightened with every thrust. He smothered her jaw with hungry kisses, her moans like music to his ears.

He kissed his way to her neck. He alternated between licking at and sucking on it, the skin tingling beneath his lips. He squeezed her butt hard, smiling at her delighted gasps. His lips went to her ear, and he licked at her earlobe. She whimpered at his touching her breasts and pinching the nipples. He took a nipple into his mouth and rolled it with his tongue, making her scream in ecstasy. He repeated his actions with the other.

She brought his head upward, pressing a fierce kiss to his lips. She kissed her way to his ear. She proceeded to lick at it. He groaned loudly, his hands going to her shoulders. He resisted the urge to squeeze them, fearing he'd break them. She planted a trail of kisses to his chest. She sucked at the spot over his heart, smiling at his hissing in pleasure. She ran her tongue over a nipple. He growled intensely as he anchored her head to him. He got louder as she focused her attention on his other nipple.

The vampire could feel the fire in him reaching its peak. He slid a hand between him and his mate and massaged her clit. She was unable to keep a moan from leaving her mouth. She placed her hands on his neck, closing her eyes and whimpering softly. The lovers kissed long and hard, their tongues fighting each other. He kneaded her aching breasts. He stared deep into her eyes after breaking the kiss and seeing her open them.

"I can't hold—" Edward started, feeling his body tighten with every second.

Bella whimpered. "Neither can I."

Edward and Bella kissed passionately, their arms going around each other. His thrusts got harder and faster as he moved within her. They were almost at their climax. The world started to fade around them. They couldn't see any part of the hotel room at all. It was just the two of them and nothing else.

After what seemed like an eternity, he came and released himself into her. She echoed her release to him with no time in between. Their bodies trembled uncontrollably. They found themselves coming back to reality. Her heartbeat returned to normal.

"Talk about unbelievable," she mumbled.

He growled softly. "You have no idea."

He pressed his forehead against hers, breathing in her scent. They stayed this way for five minutes before he pulled away. He slid his hand downward, stopping it on her abdomen. He closed his eyes for thirty seconds before opening them.

"You haven't conceived yet," he said quietly.

"I haven't?" she asked.

"No," Edward said, shaking his head. "I'm not done making love with you yet."

He moved off her, his cock still erect. He stood up to pull the covers down. He scooped her into his arms and laid her on the bed very gently. He got on top of her and in between her legs. He jerked the covers over them. He aligned himself at her entrance and slid inside of her until he was sheathed to the hilt. He stayed still, wanting to savor being there.

He moved in and out of her while kissing her neck. He traveled to her ear and proceeded to lick at her earlobe. She leaned her head to the side, moaning in ecstasy. She looked toward the clock, which read eleven o'clock. She wondered how many times they would make love tonight. She turned back to him, capturing his lips in a kiss. They became lost in another lovemaking session.

00000

Bella moaned in great pleasure as Edward moved inside her just after midnight. She was on her back while he hovered over her. The covers were wrapped tightly around their bodies. She gave him a passionate kiss. She slid her tongue into his mouth and traced every part of it. He growled intensely as he grabbed at the headboard. He thrusted harder into her.

He tore away from her lips. He planted a trail of kisses from her jawline to her neck in which he alternated between licking at and sucking on it. His hands slid up and down her body. He made his way to her earlobe and proceeded to lick at it. He smiled when he heard her moan in pleasure. His body tightened with every thrust. He kissed her passionately, groans coming from their mouths. Both of them felt fire beginning to build within them.

The vampire rolled his mate's nipples in his hands. He pinched them hard, causing her to groan quietly. He broke their kiss to reach down and take the right breast into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the nipple before sucking on it. She screamed in much intensity, her back arching. He turned his toward the left breast and gave it the same amount of attention. A whimper came out of her mouth as her back arched once more. She and her mate looked into each other's eyes, which were glazed over with lust.

He sat up, jerking her into his lap. He kissed her hard as he moved one hand into her hair and the other to the small of her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned excitedly as he thrusted upward into her. She leaned her head back at his planting butterfly kisses on her neck. She gave him another kiss on the lips after he pulled back. She kissed her way to his ear to lick at it. He groaned loudly, his hands sliding to her shoulders.

She pressed another fierce to kiss to his lips. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and balanced herself on her knees. Her tongue plunged into his mouth as she started to move up and down on him. He grabbed her hips, moving her on him as he met her movements with his. She kissed his jaw before nuzzling it.

She slid her hands to his chest. She teased his nipples with her thumbs, earning a throaty groan from him. She moved her hands over his body so slowly that it seemed she wasn't even doing it. She kissed her way to his neck. She alternated between licking at and sucking on it. He growled intensely, grabbing at her head. He got louder as she licked at his earlobe. He felt the fire within him climbing higher. He had no doubt it was doing the same in her.

She kissed him once more. He decided he didn't want to be sitting up any longer. He pushed her on her back. He upped the intensity and speed of his thrusts. The fire in him was reaching its peak. He slid a hand between him and his mate, massaging her clit. A pleasurable moan escaped her mouth. Her hands slid into his hair. He pulled away from her, staring deep into her eyes.

"Come for me, Bella," he commanded. His hips and fingers quickened their pace. "Come now!"

With three simultaneous movements from his hips and fingers, Edward brought himself and Bella to climax without any time in between. He clenched his teeth together as he came. She moaned lowly yet deeply. Her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him during the throes of her climax. Her grip loosened after it subsided.

He brought his hand to her cheek to caress it. He kissed her three times before rubbing noses with her. He pulled away after two minutes, taking slow yet even breaths. He touched her abdomen and closed his eyes for thirty seconds. He opened them, letting out a loud sigh.

"I still haven't impregnated you," he whispered.

"Could we stop now? We've done this four times tonight. I'm getting very tired," she said, allowing a long yawn to leave her mouth. "I'd like to sleep for the rest of the night."

Edward nodded approvingly. "Of course."

He rolled off her. She turned on her side, putting her arm behind the pillow. He snuggled up to her. He slid his arm around her. He kissed her temple.

"Not once did I dream a male vampire would choose me as his mate for mating season. On top of that, I didn't expect him to kidnap me," Bella whispered, swallowing hard. "It feels so unreal."

"It does, but you'll get used to being with me. Mating season will last until the end of summer. It is difficult for male vampires to find suitable human women," Edward said truthfully. "Sometimes, the women turn out to be suitable, but they cannot conceive. Despite that, some do decide to become vampires."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "I've heard stories where male vampires found suitable women and kidnapped them. They used them as sex slaves. They raped them every day. Sometimes, they did it multiple times in one day. They did this until conception was successful. After the mothers gave birth to their children, they killed them." She gulped fearfully.

He shushed her softly. "I'd never hurt you in any way, shape, or form. It's not in my nature to hurt a woman, whether she is human or vampire. For the latter, it is unless I am threatened."

"Good," Bella said in relief.

Edward moved his hand to his mate's arm as she turned away from him. He planted three soft kisses on her shoulder. He laid his cheek against it.

"Have you ever been tempted to drink human blood?" she asked curiously.

"I was in the beginning, but Ryan Livingston helped me to resist that. He was the one who changed me. I was beaten nearly to death by robbers and left to die. He found me when he smelled the blood. He changed me to save my life. He taught me how to survive on animal blood. After three years, I left him. I've been in search of a human woman to mate with for more than seven years," he explained.

"Wow," Bella said in awe. She turned over to face him as he pulled back and laid his head on the pillow.

"When I saw you walk in, you were perfect for me. I was determined to claim you before another male vampire could," Edward said softly. "That's why I followed you into the parking lot and grabbed you."

"You did a hell of a job claiming me," Bella commented.

Edward showed uncertainty. "Do you regret what we've done?"

Bella shook her head. "No."

"Good," Edward whispered, his voice filled with relief. "We will have to leave this hotel in a few days, but it doesn't matter. I am determined to keep making love with you until I impregnate you. It might take a while, but I'm all right with that. Just tell me when you need rest and eating breaks."

"Okay," Bella said with a nod. She felt him kiss her forehead before pressing his against it.

"I will take very good care of you," Edward assured.

"You promise?" Bella asked, shuddering somewhat.

He pulled back to look her in the eye. "Yeah. I promise. Now, get some sleep. Morning will be here before you know it."

Bella nodded and snuggled up to Edward. She closed her eyes, sighing in content at his arms going around her. She fell into a peaceful sleep. He felt the urge to claim her again, but he resisted. He wanted her to rest as much as possible before they started again.

00000

The early morning sun shined its rays on the hotel. It peeked through the nearly closed blinds in one-three-one, where Edward lay on his side watching the sleeping Bella, who was on her back. He had his head propped up by his elbow. He saw her chest rise and fall with every breath. She stirred a little bit in her sleep, but she didn't wake up.

He sighed in content. He still couldn't believe he had managed to finally find a human woman to be with. He enjoyed watching her sleep. He found it fascinating as vampires never slept. Of course, it had taken him a great deal of effort to not wake her up and make love to her again throughout the night. That didn't mean it wouldn't happen.

He growled lustfully. He wanted her right now. He scooted up to her and slipped his hands under the covers. He touched her breasts and gave them gentle squeezes. He fondled them slowly but surely. She stirred, but she didn't wake up. He became determined and ceased his motions. He slid a hand toward her entrance. He fondled the loose folds of her sex. She gasped softly, her heart beginning to race.

She opened her eyes and looked into his. She moved her hips with his motions as his thumb stroked her clit. She screamed in pleasure as she came. She was so lost in it that she forgot to breathe. She came down from her high, a sated feeling rushing through her body. He brought his hand to her cheek, using the back to stroke it.

"Now, that's what I call waking me up," Bella whispered.

Edward hissed seductively. "There's plenty more where that came from."

Edward caught his mate's lips in a possessive kiss. She slid her hands into his hair. She grabbed fistfuls of it. He moved his hands into her hair, gripping it just as tightly. Their tongues dueled each other, and they moaned into each other's mouths. Her heart rate increased even more. Electricity went through their bodies at such a rapid rate that it seemed it wouldn't stop.

She moved their bodies until she was on top of him. She got her legs on either side of him. She went to his earlobe to lick at it. He groaned softly while moving his hands to her shoulders. She planted kisses on his jaw. She made her way to his neck. She alternated between licking and sucking on it. He tilted his head to the side, which gave her better access.

Bella smothered her mate's neck with hungry kisses. She went to his earlobe and teased it with her tongue. An intense growl left his mouth. She pulled away and kissed him with passion. She pushed her tongue past his lips and traced every inch of his mouth with it. She slid her hands up and down his body so slowly that it seemed she wasn't even moving them. She trailed kisses down to his chest. She licked at the spot over his heart. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands grabbing at the covers.

She took his left nipple into her mouth. He growled intensely when she sucked on it. He arched his back, his grip tightening on the covers. His growl became louder at her running her tongue over his nipple. He opened his eyes, clenching his teeth. She gave the right nipple the same amount of attention. He moaned in pleasure while rolling his head back into the pillow. He increased his grip on the covers. She kissed him with much passion. Their tongues became engaged in a fight for control as they groaned into each other's mouths. They hugged each other tightly, unable to let go. Fire started to build within their veins.

She broke the kiss and pulled back to look him in the eye. She gazed down at his erect cock for a second before giving him a wry smile. She slid her hands toward it, grabbing it. She got a soft groan from him. She twisted her hands around it slowly. She decided to go faster. He clenched his teeth. She started to pump him. He growled intensely, his hands flying above him and grabbing at the headboard. He tore away from the kiss, staring into her eyes.

"Bella, I need to be inside you right now," he hissed.

"Okay," she answered and let go of him. "Your wish is my command."

Bella balanced herself on her hands and knees. Edward took himself in hand. She leaned down and kissed him. She started lowering herself. He held himself in hand until he felt her buttocks against it. She groaned when the tip of him was against her entrance. She didn't stop her descent until he was sheathed to the hilt. Moans came out of their mouths as she began moving up and down on him. Her hands went above his shoulders. He grabbed her hips and helped her move on him. He met her movements with his.

Her head flew back at his touching her breasts. He rubbed and pinched her nipples, hardening them. She screamed pleasurably when he took a nipple into his mouth and rolled it with his tongue. She got louder when he sucked on it. Her mate repeated his actions with the other. She grabbed at his hair as if trying to keep herself from falling into the abyss.

He captured her lips in a fierce kiss. He kissed his way to her neck. He moved between licking at and sucking on it. He traveled up to her earlobe to tease it with his tongue. She let out such a loud groan that it sent an echo through the room. She felt the fire climbing higher within her. She had no doubt it was just as intense in him.

Bella kissed Edward on the lips again. She trailed kisses down to his chest. She licked at the spot over his heart before rubbing her face with it. She looked toward the right nipple and slid her tongue over it. He growled with great intensity. He anchored her head to him. He got louder as she lavished attention on his right nipple.

Feeling the fire within reaching its peak, he brought his hand between them to massage her clit. She moaned pleasurably. Her hands gripped the pillow so tightly that it appeared she'd rip it. She closed her eyes with a soft whimper. They kissed long and hard, their tongues dueling each other. They groaned into each other's mouths. She tore away from his lips to stare into his eyes after opening hers.

"Edward, I don't think I can—" Bella started.

Edward sat up to grab her hips very roughly. He moved her harder and faster on him while as he thrusted up into her just as hard and fast. They were almost at their climax.

"Come for me, Bella!" Edward commanded fiercely. "Come now!"

Bella upped the speed of her movements. She leaned her head back at his taking her right breast into her mouth and sucking on it. She moaned as her climax took her in which it triggered his. He rolled her nipple with his tongue while coming with a muffled moan. Their bodies spasmed against each other. Their arms went around each other, their foreheads pressing together.

After five minutes, Bella pulled away from Edward, swallowing hard. She shuddered at his sliding his hand down to her abdomen. She saw him close his eyes, taking slow yet even breaths. He opened them twenty seconds later. He pressed his lips together.

"You still haven't conceived," he whispered. "It doesn't matter, though. I want more of you right now."

"As do I with you," she replied.

Edward flipped her over on her back. He kissed her hard as he began to move within her again. His cock became hard once more. Bella moaned in much delight. She felt her mate kiss her jawline and travel down to her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

"Don't stop, Edward," Bella cried. "Continue making love to me."

"I will, love," Edward murmured in seduction. "I will."

Edward captured his mate's lips in a possessive kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, earning a heady moan from her. His thrusts started to increase in speed and intensity. His body tightened as every second passed. He grabbed at the covers, groaning in ecstasy. He kissed down to her neck once more. He licked at it before going to her pulse point. He sucked on that. She whimpered while moving her hands to his shoulders.

He pulled away from her neck to kiss her lips once more. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, smiling against them when he heard her moan quietly. He traced every inch of it so slowly that it seemed he wasn't doing anything at all. He broke the kiss to smother her neck with hungry ones. He worked his way up to her ear. He sucked on it before licking at it. The familiar fire started to build within both of them.

He sat up and jerked her into his lap. He kissed her roughly, one hand moving into her and the other to the small of her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned excitedly at his thrusting upward into her. She leaned her head back as he planted butterfly kisses on her neck. He moved to her ear and traced his tongue over it.

"Mine," Edward said huskily. "You're all mine."

"And you are mine," Bella responded pleasurably.

He pulled away from her neck, and they kissed passionately. She moved her hands over his body so slowly that it seemed she wasn't even doing it. She kissed his shoulder. She went to his neck to lick at it. He growled intensely, sliding his other hand into her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought he would lose it any second. He had no doubt it was doing the same in her.

He decided he was tired of sitting up. He pushed her on her back roughly, kissing her hard. His thrusts increased in intensity and speed. The fire in him was reaching its peak. He slid a hand between them, massaging her clit. She was unable to keep a moan from leaving her mouth. He pulled away from her to look into her eyes.

"Come for me, Bella," Edward growled fiercely. "I want to feel you come."

The vampire thrusted even harder and faster into his mate. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other, their climax almost at its peak. He buried his face into her neck, kissing it as he grabbed at her hair. Her head rolled back into the pillow, an ecstatic scream leaving her mouth.

He finally released himself into her. She echoed her release to him three seconds later. He pulled back, looking into her eyes. Her breathing came out in pants. He placed a kiss to her forehead. His lips lingered there for three minutes before he moved back. He slid his hand upward to her abdomen. He closed his eyes. After twenty seconds, he opened them, smiling at her.

"You have finally conceived," Edward announced.

Bella was surprised. "I have?"

Edward nodded at her. "Yes."

Bella choked back a sob. She didn't think she'd conceive so quickly, but she was glad she did. She'd always wanted children. She didn't care if the baby was a boy or a girl. All she cared about was having a healthy one. She snapped out of her thoughts when Edward cleared his throat.

"I hope all this lovemaking we've done hasn't been too much for you," Edward said, licking his lips. "I just wanted to satisfy this urge so badly."

"It hasn't been too much at all," Bella assured. "However, I do need to take a shower."

"All right," he said and moved off her. He laid on his back and looked at her. "I don't take showers much since I am incapable of becoming smelly, but I do enjoy them from time to time." He smiled.

"Do you want to join me?" she asked curiously as she sat up.

"Not this time," Edward said, shaking his head. "I will in the very near future, however."

She smiled at him and kissed him. She got out of the bed and spotted her bag next to the wall. She went to it and unzipped it to get some clothes. He stared at her intensely. It was taking every ounce of his strength to not get out of bed and grab her, so he could throw her on it and make love to her again. He watched her go into the bathroom. He listened to the door close.

Edward looked up at the ceiling. He put his hands behind his head, sighing contently. He was glad he had finally impregnated Bella. He was looking forward to being a father to their baby. He didn't care if it was a boy or girl. What he cared about was it being born healthy. He hoped she would decide to become a vampire, so they and their child could be together for eternity. He started to hum a beautiful melody.

00000

Clouds covered much of the mid-morning sky above Forks Hospital in mid-January. Bella screamed as she pushed with all her might in her birthing room in which the number happened to be one-five-three. She was on an inclined bed. Edward sat next to her, holding her hand. Jacob Black was seated in front of her. Jessica Stanley stood next to him, waiting for him to hand her the baby. Two other doctors were near Edward.

Edward sighed quietly as he thought about the last nine months. His and Bella's relationship had grown stronger, especially when he decided to move to Forks with her after they traveled together across the United States and Canada for three months. He believed it was a better place to raise their baby than Murfreesboro was because it was far smaller. He transferred to the hospital and befriended many residents, including Jacob and Jessica, who were Bella's longtime friends. He took advantage of hunting animals in the forest surrounding it. He and Bella never told anyone how they really got together. They simply said that they met in Canada and clicked immediately.

His thoughts drifted to the baby. He couldn't wait for it to arrive. He wondered what who it would look like and what it would be. He remembered how he helped ease her discomfort as it grew within her, including giving her foot and back rubs of which she enjoyed immensely. He had to smile at the memory of giving her blood to drink when she craved it, and she found it tasted surprisingly good. He knew that was one thing the baby needed during the final month of her pregnancy. He snapped out of his thoughts when Bella's screams got a little louder.

"You're doing a great job, Bella. Keep pushing," Jacob said encouragingly.

"This is all your fault, Edward!" Bella yelled angrily as she took deep breaths. "You're never touching me again!"

"I know, dear," Edward said, laughing nervously. "Then again, you did help create this baby."

"Dad told me Mom screamed so loud when she was in labor with me that he thought he was going to go deaf," Jessica commented, looking toward the vampire.

Edward felt his jaw drop as he gazed at her. "No way."

Jessica nodded. "I'm not kidding. That reminded me to never listen to really loud music on my headphones." She giggled as Edward turned back to Bella.

"Bella, stop. I can see the head crowning!" Jacob shouted, looking at his friend.

Bella sighed in relief and laid back on the bed. She panted hard as Edward dabbed her forehead with a cool cloth. She looked at him, swallowing hard as she breathed heavily.

"One thing is clear. I am not having another baby for several years. It's so uncomfortable. I feel like I am pushing out a watermelon," she whimpered.

"I know, love. Look on the bright side. You're almost there," he said, giving her an assuring smile.

"All right, Bella. I need you to give me one last big push," Jacob instructed.

"Okay," Bella responded and looked toward Jacob. She leaned forward and gave the biggest push. She felt the baby slip out of her into Jacob's arms. A loud cry pierced her and Edward's ears, causing cheers to break out amongst the doctors. She leaned back, panting hard. "Thank God."

Jacob handed the wiggling baby to Jessica after he cut the umbilical cord. She wrapped it a towel and took it over to the table to clean it up. He stood up and went over to help her. Edward and Bella couldn't see it.

"Is it—" Bella started.

Jessica peered over her shoulder at the couple. "She's perfect!"

Bella screamed in joy and looked at Edward. "We have a little girl!"

"Yeah!" Edward responded as they hugged tightly. He let out a small sob. He'd shed tears if he could. "This is so incredible."

"I know," Bella whispered and felt him kiss her forehead.

The couple pulled apart as Jessica approached them with their daughter wrapped in a blanket. She handed her to Bella. The parents looked down at her. They smiled happily.

"She looks just like you, Bella," Edward whispered tenderly.

"But she has your green eyes from when you were human," Bella responded as the baby opened her eyes. She looked at him. "What do you think we should name her?"

"I think we should name her Lillian. We can call her Lily for short," Edward suggested.

"I like it," Bella said, her voice cracking with sobs. "How about Marie for her middle name?"

"It's good," Edward said, touching the top of his daughter's head. "Lillian Marie Cullen."

The lovebirds looked at each other and shared a kiss. Suddenly, Bella felt a contraction coming on. She gave Lillian to Edward. Jacob went to the front of her and sat down as Jessica went and grabbed a medium-sized bowl from the cabinet under the table. She leaned forward and pushed hard, expelling the placenta. Jacob caught it as Jessica came to his side. He put it in the bowl as Bella leaned back. Jessica took it to another table, setting it down.

"That's it for the labor," Jacob said, standing up.

"Thank God," Bella whispered in relief. Edward gave Lillian to her. She lowered her hospital gown to expose her breast. She felt Lillian latch on and begin nursing. She sobbed. "Oh, this feels incredible."

Jacob licked his lips. "Let's give the parents some time alone with their newborn."

Jessica groaned. "Oh, do we have to, Jake? I want to watch the baby."

"Yes, we do, Jess," Jacob said sternly. "We'll be right outside just in case something happens." He waved his hand. "Come on."

Jacob, Jessica, and the doctors walked out of the room. Edward and Bella cooed over Lillian as she continued to nurse. They looked at each other, happiness radiating from their faces.

"She's so beautiful. She's going to be breaking a lot of men's hearts when she matures," Bella commented.

Edward nodded in agreement. "She sure will. At least we won't have to worry about brushing her hair for a while. She doesn't have any." He ran his hand over the baby's bald head.

"You're not kidding," Bella whispered, looking down at her. She turned back to him. "Thank you for taking me from that parking lot to that hotel."

"Thank you for walking into that café," Edward responded lovingly.

Bella smiled warmly. "Thank you for making this baby with me."

"Thank you for letting me help you bring her into the world," Edward commented. "I love you."

"I love you too," Bella whispered lovingly.

The lovebirds shared a sweet kiss. They pressed their foreheads together. They pulled apart and looked down at Lillian. Their relationship would only grow stronger as she grew up. There was a chance her mother would decide to become a vampire, so they would always be together. One thing was clear. Their love for each other would remain, no matter what.

THE END


End file.
